Estrella y Dios
by Jokersosmiling
Summary: En la noche, junto a ese humano Loki decide mostrar por fin curiosidad por la luz en su pecho. Lo mira a los ojos hace ademan de acariciar el reactor pero antes de nada, lo mira con esos ojos llenos de curiosidad y pregunta: Puedo?. Drabble


Pues Hola a todo el mundo, Por fin publico algo por aquí^^ Esta es la primera vez que subo algo a fanfiction y no tengo mucha idea de si lo estoy haciendo bien así que riamos por no llorar en caso de error.

Este es un FrostIron (osea Tony y Loki) si no os gusta esta pareja pues iros ya(lo digo por vosotros a mi me da igual), si os gusta pero no como yo los he personificado podéis decirme amablemente mis errores(si os apetece claro) y si os gusta la pareja y ademas también como yo los he relatado pues también podéis decirlo(?)

Lo escribí mientras escuchaba Everitime de Britney Spears (por si alguien quiere escucharla también mientras lo lee)

 **Disclaimer** : No, los personajes de Avengers no son míos si lo fueran los cómics y pelis serían muy diferentes. creedme ;). Que yo sepa le pertenecen a Stan Lee, Jack Kirby y Joss Whedon (?) No se si lo digo bien...

* * *

Loki contuvo el aliento y mordiéndose el labio inferior miró hacía Stark para luego bajar de nuevo la vista hacía su pecho allí donde con un brillo azulado refulgía el reactor ARK, avanzó su mano como si fuera a tocarlo pero a pocos centímetros su determinación quedó en intento, le invadió la inseguridad. Estaba bien hacer aquello? Miró a Tony que tenía sus ojos clavados en el con una mirada indescifrable.

\- Puedo? -se atrevió a preguntar con su mano aún a pocos centímetros poniendo una expresión infantil en su rostro en parte debido a una tremenda curiosidad sinmaldad y porque sabía que esas expresiones en el enternecían al genio, aunque no eran la clase de semblantes que podía mostrar en cualquier momento, no podía poner un rostro así si la emoción reflejada no era sincera y eso Tony lo sabía-

Stark que parecía haber contenido el aliento hasta entonces dejó ir un largo suspiro relajando a la vez su expresión.

\- Puedes -respondió mirándolo con confianza-

Loki bajó de nuevo la mirada a su pecho y por fin se atrevió a acortar la distancia entre su mano y el reactor también inclinando su rostro hacía el dejando que la azulada luz acariciase su rostro mientras lo miraba fijamente como si pudiese entender con solo eso todo su extremadamente intrincado funcionamiento, lo tocaba con una delicadeza extrema como si temiera romperlo y no fuera el centro de muchos de los golpes que el superheroe se llevaba.

\- Es tan bonito... -dijo tras unos minutos admirando aquella luz- Es precioso -continuó- Tony, eres una estrella -concluyó levantando la cabeza para clavar sus ojos en Tony que a su vez veía una dulzura e inocencia en los ojos del dios a los que no estaba acostumbrado y de los que estaba seguro muy pocos podrían llegar a admirar como el ahora, a solo unos palmos de el, con el verde de los ojos de Loki extrañamente mezclado con la luz azul que daba su reactor encontrando esa combinación extraña pero bella, casi perfecta-

\- No es una estrella -dijo notando su voz algo alejada como si no debiera haber hablado- es solo una forma de energía libre, potente y auto-sostenible

\- Y no es una estrella una forma de energía libre y muy potente?

\- Las estrellas están en el cielo...

\- Como tu cuando vuelas.

\- Y son muy hermosas.

\- He visto todo tipo de estrellas y algunas de realmente cerca, constelaciones enteras bañando el firmamento de Asgard y de los otros mundos y no he visto nunca algo tan bello y perfecto como -miró de nuevo hacía el reactor y luego a el- Tu.

\- Se supone que las estrellas brillan en el cielo para los ojos de todos los que pueden verlas en el cielo y que allí deben quedarse, sujetadas en ese firmamento para que todos puedan ver su luz.

\- Sí...Allí es donde suelen estar pero esta estrella es diferente, esta estrella brilla para mi -dijo sin dejar lugar a palabra que le contradiga en el tono de su voz-

\- Si yo soy tu estrella, entonces tu eres mi dios -dijo poniendo su mano sobre la que Loki tenía en el reactor y envolviéndola para sentir el acto suave de su pálida piel-

Loki sonrió, con ese esbozo de sonrisa que ponía a veces cuando una idea se le pasaba por la cabeza y le hacía gracia o le gustaba.

\- Casi todos los astros están asociados a un dios y me gusta que el dios Loki sea asociado a la estrella en el pecho de Tony Stark.

Tony también sentía que si debía ser una estrella no quería a nadie mas atado a su destino como tal que a Loki. Estiró de su mano en un mudo pedido para que se le acercase avanzando ademas un poco su cuerpo para adelante y entendiendo enseguida Loki puso fin a la separación entre ellos uniendo sus labios y cerrando sus ojos dejándose arrastrar por las manos de Stark que acariciaban su cuerpo mientras su mano derecha seguía en el reactor acariciándolo tratando de reconocer su tacto y cada muesca solo con sus dedos.

Y así en la noche estrella y dios se unieron para ser solo uno.


End file.
